


2.35 Seconds

by Kitten916



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, FemaleMC, MaleMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten916/pseuds/Kitten916
Summary: Just a small bit a wrote to get out of my system. Don't remember what night this takes place, but it's when Seven mentioned looking back at the CCTV every 2.35 seconds to check on MC.I do not own Mystic Messenger.





	1. Female MC

A huge sigh was heard throughout a certain car-lover’s apartment. “Why can work never end?”

A glance at his left-most monitor put a small grin on his face. Beautiful hair, beautiful body, beautiful in general. Just catching a glimpse of her, however small, made his day that much brighter. He especially loved it when she would look at him with that  _ beautiful _ smile and wave up at him. 

It caused his heart to skip a beat. 

Lately though, since last night, his heart would ache. And it would throb. And it would  _ hurt _ . He didn’t know what this feeling was. He didn’t know what to do.  _ Why _ was his heart hurting when he saw her? Seeing her put a smile on his face, so it didn’t make sense that his heart would hurt. He didn’t  _ understand _ .

“Why aren’t you working, Agent 707?”

Seven glanced behind him to see Vanderwood standing behind him with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. He gave a sigh, absently rubbing his chest over his heart. Vanderwood frowned at the motion. 

“I  _ am _ working,” Seven mumbled out, glancing at the monitor to the apartment once more. Vanderwood shook his head. 

“Nothing is going to happen to her within the span of a few minutes, ya know,” he said. Seven scowled at his screen, not looking at the other agent. 

“You don’t know that,” he said. Vanderwood scowled. 

“Regardless, you need to work on what the agent gave you. You need to be alive to keep her safe, don’t you?” 

“Yes, I know,” Seven replied. He glanced at the CCTV once more, only to see her on the screen. She paused at the door at the end of the hallway and looked up to the camera. Seven’s breath hitched as they technically locked eyes, not that MC would know that. She gave a bright grin and waved. 

“Ow,” Seven muttered under his breath, rubbing at his chest once more. Despite the smile that MC put on his face. 

“Is your chest bothering you?” Vanderwood asked, watching Seven carefully. The man sighed at the question. 

“Ya,” he let out as a whisper, still rubbing at his chest. Vanderwood rolled his eyes at the  _ detailed _ answer he received before letting a hand rest on the other’s agent’s shoulder. 

“What hurts?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically gentle. Seven shook his head. 

“My heart,” he answered reluctantly. Vanderwood blinked. 

“Your heart hurts?” he asked. “What did you do?”

“I don’t know!” Seven shouted out, letting his hands slam against the top of his computer desk. Vanderwood jumped slightly at the outburst, but watched as Seven’s head soon followed his a soft  _ ‘thump.’ _

“When does it hurt?” Vanderwood asked. 

“When I see  _ her _ ,” Seven replied, voice cracking at the last word. Vanderwood frowned, watching the CCTV for a moment. 

“Seven, do you have  _ feelings _ for this girl?” Vanderwood asked. He turned to see a tear silently drip down the redhead’s face.

“I don’t know,” he whispered out. Vanderwood frowned.

“You know what will happen if you let yourself fall in love with her,” Vanderwood said softly. Seven picked his head up to give the other agent a watery glare. 

“I know that,” he said, voice shaking. “But it throbs and skips a beat, and it  _ hurts _ . But she still puts a smile on my face. I don’t  _ get it _ .  _ Why _ would it  _ hurt _ if she makes me smile?”

Vanderwood shook his head sadly. “That means that you love her, Agent 707.”

“What?” Seven gasped out. He clenched his teeth together and shook his head in denial. “B-But I  _ can’t _ . I  _ can’t love  _ her. I don’t have the  _ luxury _ of feelings. I don’t deserve them, Vanderwood! I would only end up hurting her anyways. I can’t...I can’t do that to her.”

“Luciel…”

Vanderwood only sighed. He knew that if he said anything, they would fall on deaf ears. Only MC would probably be able to help the boy now. And there was  _ no way _ he would let her be in  _ more _ danger than she was already in with the RFA. For now, he could only watch as Seven suffered in silence at his computer. 

Looking back at the CCTV feed every 2.35 seconds.

~O~


	2. Male MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much different, but I felt like it would be nice to change the gender of MC for those that would read it.

A huge sigh was heard throughout a certain car-lover's apartment. "Why can work never end?"

A glance at his left-most monitor put a small grin on his face. Wonderful hair, mesmerizing body, handsome in general. Just catching a glimpse of him, however small, made his day that much brighter. He especially loved it when he would look at him with that  _ beautiful _ smile and wave up at him.

It caused his heart to skip a beat.

Lately though, since last night, his heart would ache. And it would throb. And it would  _ hurt _ . He didn't know what this feeling was. He didn't know what to do.  _ Why _ was his heart hurting when he saw him? Seeing him put a smile on his face, so it didn't make sense that his heart would hurt. He didn't  _ understand _ .

"Why aren't you working, Agent 707?"

Seven glanced behind him to see Vanderwood standing behind him with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. He gave a sigh, absently rubbing his chest over his heart. Vanderwood frowned at the motion.

"I  _ am _ working," Seven mumbled out, glancing at the monitor to the apartment once more. Vanderwood shook his head.

"Nothing is going to happen to him within the span of a few minutes, ya know," he said. Seven scowled at his screen, not looking at the other agent.

"You don't know that," he said. Vanderwood scowled.

"Regardless, you need to work on what the agent gave you. You need to be alive to keep him safe, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," Seven replied. He glanced at the CCTV once more, only to see him on the screen. He paused at the door at the end of the hallway and looked up to the camera. Seven's breath hitched as they technically locked eyes, not that MC would know that. He gave a bright grin and waved.

"Ow," Seven muttered under his breath, rubbing at his chest once more. Despite the smile that MC put on his face.

"Is your chest bothering you?" Vanderwood asked, watching Seven carefully. The man sighed at the question.

"Ya," he let out as a whisper, still rubbing at his chest. Vanderwood rolled his eyes at the  _ detailed _ answer he received before letting a hand rest on the other's agent's shoulder.

"What hurts?" he asked, voice uncharacteristically gentle. Seven shook his head.

"My heart," he answered reluctantly. Vanderwood blinked.

"Your heart hurts?" he asked. "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Seven shouted out, letting his hands slam against the top of his computer desk. Vanderwood jumped slightly at the outburst, but watched as Seven's head soon followed his a soft  _ 'thump.' _

"When does it hurt?" Vanderwood asked.

"When I see  _ him _ ," Seven replied, voice cracking at the last word. Vanderwood frowned, watching the CCTV for a moment.

"Seven, do you have  _ feelings _ for this boy?" Vanderwood asked. He turned to see a tear silently drip down the redhead's face.

"I don't know," he whispered out. Vanderwood frowned.

"You know what will happen if you let yourself fall in love with him," Vanderwood said softly. Seven picked his head up to give the other agent a watery glare.

"I know that," he said, voice shaking. "But it throbs and skips a beat, and it  _ hurts _ . But he still puts a smile on my face. I don't  _ get it _ .  _ Why _ would it  _ hurt _ if he makes me smile?"

Vanderwood shook his head sadly. "That means that you love him, Agent 707."

"What?" Seven gasped out. He clenched his teeth together and shook his head in denial. "B-But I  _ can't _ . I  _ can't love  _ her. I don't have the  _ luxury _ of feelings. I don't deserve them, Vanderwood! I would only end up hurting him anyways. I can't...I can't do that to him."

"Luciel..."

Vanderwood only sighed. He knew that if he said anything, they would fall on deaf ears. Only MC would probably be able to help the boy now. And there was  _ no way _ he would let him be in  _ more _ danger than he was already in with the RFA. For now, he could only watch as Seven suffered in silence at his computer.

Looking back at the CCTV feed every 2.35 seconds.

~O~


End file.
